The Punishment Excitation
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Penny and Leonard find out about Sheldons choice of punishment for Amy. Set some time after season 6, episode 10. Quick one shot, L/P, S/A pairings. Please read and review and I hope you like it!


**Thought this up today, while I was working, and since I have no more chapters to write for my other fic, I decided to write it out and it didn't take too long so I decided just to post it. I hope you enjoy, and I may add more one shots to this and make it into a collection, I don't know yet, we will see! **

**Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you are making _such_ a big deal over this!" Penny said as she followed Leonard into 4A.

"It is a big deal! You lied to me!" Leonard replied angrily, as he threw his keys into the bowl.

"I did not lie to you Leonard, I just didn't mention it!" Penny said back. "That's not lying, that's just…" Penny thought for a few seconds before shaking her head, "I don't know, but it's _not_ lying!"

"Okay, tell me this, if we hadn't run into him tonight, would you have told me you seen him?"

"Yes!" Penny replied instantly.

"You're lying again!"

"Ugh!" Penny scoffed, "Okay maybe I wouldn't have told you, but only because I didn't think it was a big thing. I just ran into him at work, that's all! It's not like we went for lunch or anything!"

"He's your ex, Penny." Leonard replied trying to stay calm, "That's makes it a big deal! How would you feel if I ran into Priya and didn't tell you?"

Penny frowned at the mention of her name. "That's completely different!"

"How?!"

"Because…" Penny said loudly, "Because… Zach and I only went on a few dates. You and Priya were in a relationship, two completely different things!" Penny said using her hands to emphasise her point.

Sheldon entered the apartment, and shook his head as he saw Penny and Leonard arguing, before heading to his desk to put his bag and jacket down.

"He's still an ex Penny, and you still lied to me!"

"I didn't lie!"

"Ahh," Sheldon said from his desk as he pulled his bag over his head, "the issue of the deceitful girlfriend." He said as he shook his head. "I've been there my friend."

"Sheldon, stay out of this." Leonard said turning towards him for a second and then looking back at Penny.

"Alright, but let me give you a helpful tip," He said as he headed over to his spot. "When it comes to her punishment, I suggest something other than spanking, because if Penny is anything like Amy, she will only enjoy it."

Leonard continued to glare at Penny, and was about to tell Sheldon once again to stay out of it, until his brain registered what he had just said, and so did Pennys. Both of them frowned at each other, before turning to Sheldon.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"I know," Sheldon said waving his hand, "It doesn't make sense. I don't understand why one would enjoy being spanked either, but that's just another example of the difference between men and women."

Leonard looked at Penny once again, and his expression of complete confusion, was mirrored in her. Their fight had been immediately forgotten, and Sheldon was now the focus of their attention.

"You spanked Amy?" Penny said cautiously with surprise and confusion riddled throughout her tone. They must have heard him wrong, this was Sheldon, the guy who barely liked to touch people, never mind spank them.

Sheldon sighed, "Yes. It seemed like the appropriate punishment at the time, but no matter how hard you slap that girls buttocks, the only outcome is not one of regret, but of satisfaction." He shrugged his shoulders. "Amy Farrah Fowler really is a baffling creature."

Leonard and Penny continued to look at him in complete shock, before looking at each other, and had to try their hardest not to let a smile of amusement and complete surprise take over their faces.

"Why did you spank her?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when she was sick?" Sheldon asked and Leonard and Penny nodded. "Well, she tricked me into believing that she was still unwell, after she had recovered, in order to get me to continue to look after her." Sheldon shook his head as he remembered, "We agreed that a spanking would be the appropriate punishment, in fact Amy almost insisted on it."

"I knew that girl had a freaky side," Penny said with a smirk, shaking her head.

Sheldon tilted his head in confusion at her, wondering what she meant by her statement, before dismissing it and continuing his account of that day. "I should have known then that the spanking wouldn't have had the desired effect." He said with a sigh. "But I didn't and so I put her over my knee."

"You didn't!" Penny said, her eyes widening.

"I did." He said nodding his head.

"I can't believe she never told me!" Penny said, holding in a giggle.

"Well why would she?" Sheldon said, "I remember my brother would always be embarrassed after a spanking, so maybe she felt the same way."

"Did you like it Sheldon?" Leonard asked, and Penny almost let out that chuckle.

"Why would I like it?" He asked with a frown, "It's puzzling enough that Amy liked it! Anyway, I was only giving you a suggestion," He said waving his hand again and standing up.

Leonard looked at Penny with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled as her face flushed. He grinned as he crossed his arms. "It's the only fair punishment Penny." Penny simply glared at him, trying hard not to laugh.

"I agree!" Sheldon said as he stood up. "Lying is unforgivable Penny," He said shaking his head in her direction, before turning to look at Leonard. "Just make sure you smack her hard Leonard, you don't want her to enjoy it like Amy did."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Leonard said shaking his head at Penny. Penny bit down a grin as Sheldon left the room, heading to his bedroom.

Leonard continued to smile at Penny after Sheldon had gone. "It's not going to happen, so you can quit looking at me like that!" Penny said with a smile.

"Penny, you lied, it's the appropriate punishment!" He said with a slight giggle, "Sheldon said so!"

"No," Penny chuckled as she turned away from him.

Leonard reached out and gently pulled Penny by the wrist. She spun around, as he walked over to her, putting his hand on the small of her back to pull her to him and she put her arms around his neck. "Would you settle for an apology?" Penny said tilting her head.

Leonard smiled, "Okay, I guess so." He said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "But next time, you will be getting spanked like Amy."

Penny let out a laugh, "Fair enough."


End file.
